epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Skirt
Ninja Skirt and Ice Shards.png|The Ninja Skirt in EBF4. EBF5 Ninja Skirt and Chopsticks.png|''EBF5'' version. The Ninja Skirt is a female armor found in . Its male armor and hat counterparts are Ninja Gear and Ninja Hood, Its hat counterpart in EBF5 are the Ninja Chopsticks. Description The Ninja Skirt is an all black dress, with a knee-length skirt, buckled boots, detached sleeves, and a black top. The suit also has netting on the legs, the midriff, and as shoulder straps (for Anna) or in front of the chest (for Natalie). This sleek armor, just like its male counterpart, mainly increases the wearer's instead of their and , and also provides a good boost to . It improves the damage done by usable items — Shurikens only in EBF3, Shurikens and Hand Bombs in EBF4, and Shurikens, Hand Bombs, Bricks and Snowballs in EBF5. Its resistances vary between games; in EBF3, it resists , , and Evade Debuffs; in EBF4 it resists and ; in EBF5 it resists Wind, Dark, and Stun. In EBF5 the armor also grants the status to the wearer when Defending, which can be combined with the status to redirect and nullify single target physical attacks. In every game it has appeared in, none of its resistances become immunities at max level (with the exception of Stun in EBF3 and EBF5). It can be found in the Volcano Peak, hidden behind a large rock on the same screen Cosmic Monolith is fought. |lvl4DEF = 5% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 5% |lvl5MDF = 10% |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 10% |lvl3ACC = 15% |lvl4ACC = 20% |lvl5ACC = 25% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 10% |lvl3EVA = 15% |lvl4EVA = 20% |lvl5EVA = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Stun |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatDown |resist3 = Evade |res3num = long100 |item21 = Bug Wing |item21number = 2 |item31 = Shuriken |item31number = 10 |item41 = Light Feather |item41number = 15 |item42 = Silk |item42number = 3 |item51 = Dark Rune |item51number = 2 |item52 = Light Feather |item52number = 5}} Found on the Battle Mountain, specifically in one of two chests at the top-left of the desert block puzzle screen, accessible after beating seven-wave foe rush with foes from Goldenbrick Resort and early areas of the Temple of Godcat that appears as a Brown Dragon. The Stepladder is required to get this far. |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 15% |lvl1ACC = 10% |lvl2ACC = 15% |lvl3ACC = 20% |lvl4ACC = 25% |lvl5ACC = 30% |lvl1EVA = 10% |lvl2EVA = 15% |lvl3EVA = 20% |lvl4EVA = 25% |lvl5EVA = 30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |note = The boost of attacking items was increased to 3x power in the Battle Mountain update, but its description was not updated. |item21 = Shuriken |item21number = 1 |item22 = Bug Wing |item22number = 2 |item31 = Shuriken |item31number = 6 |item32 = Bug Wing |item32number = 4 |item41 = Shuriken |item41number = 15 |item42 = Bottled Darkness |item42number = 3 |item51 = Shuriken |item51number = 30 |item52 = Bottled Darkness |item52number = 9}} Found in Greenwood Village, it is part of the reward of Izumi's quest. * * |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 15% |lvl1ACC = 10% |lvl2ACC = 15% |lvl3ACC = 15% |lvl4ACC = 20% |lvl5ACC = 25% |lvl1EVA = 10% |lvl2EVA = 10% |lvl3EVA = 15% |lvl4EVA = 20% |lvl5EVA = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Wind |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Stun |res3num = long100 |DefendStatusPower = 1x |item21 = Shuriken |item21number = 1 |item22 = Hand Bomb |item22number = 1 |item31 = Shuriken |item31number = 4 |item32 = Hand Bomb |item32number = 4 |item41 = Dark Rune |item41number = 1 |item42 = Hand Bomb |item42number = 2 |item43 = Shuriken |item43number = 2 |item51 = Nano Fibre |item51number = 2 |item52 = Dark Rune |item52number = 2 |note = Before the v2 update, resisted Fire (up to 50%) instead of Dark. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Female Armor Category:Natalie Category:Anna